


无死之荣，有生之辱

by WolfyChan



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mob弦一郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *内府军mob苇名弦一郎的海棠文学*恶意揣测弦一郎的过去





	无死之荣，有生之辱

*内府军mob苇名弦一郎的海棠文学  
*恶意揣测弦一郎的过去

无死之荣，有生之辱

早在数日前，苇名城早已危在旦夕。士兵尸横遍野，亭台楼阁一朝化为乌有。苇名城的将领死伤无数，开国枭雄苇名一心也病死榻前。内府军遍布了苇名的每一寸的土地，而民众死的死，逃的逃。在这片连忍者都难以生存的土地上，坚守下来的只有——  
“这就是苇名弦一郎吗？”  
内府的将领提着一个被五花大绑的年轻人。那年轻人有一头乱糟糟的黑发，上面飘着几丝泛白的发丝。他的双手被向后紧紧地绑着，眼睛里却冒着红光，几乎无法聚焦。若是一般人见到了他，一定认为这是一个已经发了疯的家伙。他上半身的甲胄破破烂烂的，肩甲被砍断了一半，头盔早就不知道丢到哪里去了。内府将领揪着他的头发把他往前拖，他宛若堕入神游那般毫无反抗，像一根绳子一样被人轻易地拽着。而在这个粗暴的拖拽过程中，他上半身的甲胄与地面吱嘎吱嘎地摩擦，终于全部掉了下来，露出了他满是刀疤与焦痕的肉体。  
相传，苇名弦一郎有不死之力。无论是斩首他，刺中他的心脏，将他从前往后贯穿，把他四分五裂，他都无法死去。只要他能够将自己的身体拼在一起，他的身体就会把破碎的部分如同缝衣服一般慢慢拼凑回去。苇名弦一郎的脖子上有一个半开的大口子——他刚刚被人斩了首，他却像个鬼一般，在他的头掉下来的瞬间，及时地塞了回去，免除了脑袋与肉体分离的悲剧。此时弦一郎脖子上的巨大伤口已经愈合了一半，却免不了持续不断地流血。当他被内府军五花大绑，甚至拖在地上走的时候，他的伤口在地面上留下了一条壮丽的、又长又红的血痕。  
这条血痕的终点，是苇名城的虎口大门，也是赤备军入侵的根据地。苇名弦一郎被扔到了较高的楼梯上。彼时他几乎快要没有神志了，在寻求异端之力的时候，变若水麻痹了他的脑子，他看不清东西，也几乎辨认不出人的样子。苇名弦一郎记得他似乎和内府军达成了一项不平等的协议，内府军要求他当赤备军的性欲处理器，而回报是只要他肯低头遭受凌辱，苇名就不会全灭。  
苇名弦一郎当然答应了。他的执念是那么深，已经成为了他苦难命运的一部分。无论如何他都不会放弃这片土地。毕竟，苇名是他的一切。  
在迷迷糊糊间，弦一郎感觉到有一双巨大的手把他提起。周围的话语他有些听不清，却隐隐约约听见诸如“苇名的母狗”一类咒骂的字眼。  
——呵，他们什么也不懂。  
弦一郎不是那种因为几句羞辱的话就退缩的男人。在为了苇名而奔波的旅途中，他什么都遭受过了。在苇名弦一郎还年少的时候，他为了习得巴之雷，在源之宫丑陋贵族的面前跳起了伎町舞女的妖艳舞蹈；每次跳完，那些贵族都会垂涎弦一郎年轻的肉体，他们要求弦一郎双腿大开，献出他宝贵的精血，而弦一郎识大局，他从不忌讳异端的手段，自然在每个夜里服务于那些烂泥一般黏腻的老贵族，无论他隔日醒来时发觉自己的身体是多么的疼痛。在寻求不死之力的时候，那些变态的老和尚，曾经在仙峰寺命令他将变若之脓与他们的精液一起吞下，还让蜈蚣缠绕着弦一郎的全身，让蜈蚣尖锐的头从弦一郎下面的开口进入，贯穿弦一郎的全身，直至从他口中再次探出它扭动的头部，以测试不死之力的效果。这些屈辱弦一郎都是受过的，他一点也不在乎别人认为他很卑劣，或是很下贱。比起苇名的存亡，他的身体与尊严被怎样践踏都无所谓。  
武士的尊严？弦一郎从来都没有那种东西。他在母亲去世后险些在市井中被小混混们揍到丧命，而与苇名一心的相遇是他第二次生命的开始。他对苇名的执念早已超越了报恩，他对苇名的情感，不如说是对他自身信念、对自己好不容易得来的第二次生命无果般的执着。  
因此，当内府军的士兵们排着队，掀开弦一郎如女人裙摆一般的下褂，撕扯掉他的底裤，令他跪趴在地上，如雌犬一般为泄欲而接纳他人之时，弦一郎除了肉体的快感与苇名必胜的信念外，心里什么也没感觉到。那些内府高矮胖瘦的男人们按照杀人数的多少排队享用着他的肉体。排不上号的家伙在后头一边骂着前面的家伙，一边看着而正在被三四人一同操弄着苇名前任大将打手枪。军队行军过程中没有女人，而弦一郎在焦黑伤痕中间白嫩的皮肤和他紧致的臀部正是良好的泄欲工具。那些内府军大多中年，有些胡子拉碴的，他们身上有股男人流汗的气味，与身上充满源之宫奇妙香气与打雷烧焦气息的弦一郎形成了鲜明的对比。弦一郎虽然也是上过战场的人，但他终究还是很幼嫩，更何况他的武功属于女流，以技巧而非力量为主，他身上往往没有那种浓厚的男性费洛蒙气息。弦一郎被迫张开嘴，含下他人腥臭味道的下体，手里也被迫抓着一个。他的后穴被一个刀都还未放下的内府武士前后玩弄着。那武士后面还有他戴着斗笠的哥们。内府武士刚刚射在弦一郎的里面，狠狠地拔出并带出了一些向下滴落的白色液体时，戴着斗笠的哥们就一边嘲笑他兄弟的早泄，一边又把他硬邦邦的东西塞到了弦一郎还未闭合的洞穴里继续大幅度动作。弦一郎对此毫无感想，虽然他能从那些腥臭味的男人气息中获得兴奋感，而且他的腰部与他高昂的性器也随着那些男人的操干如芦苇般摇晃，况且弦一郎有时候还会在被捅到最舒服的地方会情不自禁地呜咽出声，甚至是高潮得射出来，又或者他会因为被射在嘴里的精液呛到而不停咳嗽，但弦一郎在潜意识里总是高傲而不屑的。尽管弦一郎知道苇名的武者以前教他的道理：“有死之荣，无生之辱，”而他此刻可谓是作为男人的屈辱之至，但他完全不在乎。苇名弦一郎是唯心主义者。他为了信念而战，为了大义而战，只要能够拯救苇名，这种极端堕落而屈辱的方式也并非不可以。弦一郎在被男人们围奸的间隙中，迷迷糊糊地做着白日梦一般的推论：这么想来，那些内府军反而更加可笑，他们为了些许性欲上的需求，而委曲求全不攻下苇名，那他们的信念可谓十分薄弱。而正是如此，苇名弦一郎自身的强烈意志才注定会引导苇名走向最终的胜利。  
苇名弦一郎在数十人的反复玩弄中，不断地昏厥又不断地醒来，他的身体让他无论如何都不会被人玩弄致死。他的洞穴曾经被强制撑开，像处女那样流血，但那些流血的伤口却因为他不死的体质而迅速地愈合了。在某一时刻，一个巨大得要命的家伙——或许是相扑手的赤备重吉——抓起他的头发，把他绑在一面写了八个大字的旗子下。弦一郎知道那面旗子写着什么。  
——“有死之荣，无生之辱。”  
由于赤备重吉的地位相比其他内府士兵要高一些，那个健硕又巨大的相扑手得以把弦一郎连同那面旗子一起扛到了虎口处阁楼的上头，以至于他们俩成为众士兵视线的焦点。弦一郎的右腿被如同脱衣舞女那般的抬起，赤备重吉塞入的、有正常男人三四倍粗壮的生殖器险些撕裂弦一郎的后庭，而弦一郎也因此痛苦地拧起了五官。他眼眶与眼睛都红红的，尽管他的目光难以聚焦，但他能从这较高的地方望见苇名城宏伟楼阁的全貌。  
火焰的红色与楼宇的墨绿混合在一起，映衬着下着雨的苍青色天空。苇名弦一郎在赤备重吉粗鲁的动作下间歇性地呜咽着，但他那双早已看不清东西的双眼，在他摇晃的视野中好像看到了过去：熙熙攘攘的苇名城，青天白日下的演武，鬼形部在烈日下对他的训练，苇名一心对他温柔的微笑，巴柔美的舞蹈，以及遥远源之宫里绮丽的樱花树。那一刻，苇名弦一郎好似看到了一切，他不知怎么的，突然觉得这燃烧的亭台内一定有苇名最后坚守的士兵。他越是盯着那些火焰之中略显黑的地方，就越是能瞧见什么像他一样的仍不死心也仍在奋斗的家伙。  
那些堆积了大量灰黑色物体的地方，一定是还在战斗的苇名众吧？  
——啊，是啊,作为苇名的大将，必须给他们带来希望才行。  
“苇名……呃……唔唔……苇名的士兵们啊！”  
苇名弦一郎被赤备重吉抓着脑袋，在他一下又一下仿佛捅到胃里那样痛苦的动作中，扯着嗓子朝着远处吼道：“我是苇名大将弦一郎……苇名是我的全部！”  
他声嘶力竭地朝着苇名的楼阁呼喊着：  
“……我…唔唔…我成为了赤备的性欲处理器，但这全是为了苇名。”  
“赤备军说，只要我每被他们内射一次，苇名就可以多活一分钟。如此一来，我争取到了时间，而苇名……苇名……”  
赤备重吉似乎听烦了他吵吵嚷嚷的演说，一巴掌重重地打在了他后背上，使得苇名弦一郎咳嗽了好几声，他觉得自己的肺都要被打出来了，但是这根本不能阻挡他的狂热。  
“苇名……一定……会胜利！”  
苇名弦一郎在这之后就被赤备重吉狠狠地扔在地上，用他过于庞大的赤脚踩中了胸口，紧接着又被粗暴地抓起头发，直接扔到了楼阁之下。  
直到那时，苇名弦一郎都没有注意到，他所朝的方向，那些他以为还有一群又一群苇名众在浴血奋战的地方，仅仅是成堆的苇名人尸体。他模糊的双眼中所倒映出的苇名楼阁，早已被大火尽数吞噬。  
坠落到草丛中的苇名弦一郎又被大量的赤备小兵们捡了去，像是对待低级妓女那样反复利用。但是成功地发表了一番战前演说的苇名弦一郎现在非但不感到屈辱，他内心还满溢着兴奋、喜悦、与收复苇名的信心。在他美好的蓝图里，苇名众一定能依靠他争取到的些许时间，成功击退内府军吧。  
于是，在众人腥臭液体的浇灌下，苇名弦一郎满意地昏了过去，全然不知苇名的覆灭。

END。


End file.
